This project is still open; however no significant studies have been done. In 1989, we reported that a nucleic acid-resistant phosphorothioate oligodeoxynucleotide with an antisense construct against the rev gene (a- rev) was active in suppressing the expression of HIV-1IIIB in chronically infected H9 cells (Matsukura et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA., 86:4244- 4248, 1989). In the present study, we asked whether this a-rev could exert comparable antiviral activity in a variety of chronically infected target cell lines using p24 Gag protein production as an endpoint.